


When All Else Fails

by PhantomStriker14



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU after that, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Comment A Tag If I Miss One, Gen, Mentions of mild torture, OC's Join Team, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStriker14/pseuds/PhantomStriker14
Summary: A threat is looming that even the Avengers are not prepared for, and don't even know is coming. In order to help protect the Avengers and the world, three people bring together a strange team in order to save them. And maybe these people are more connected to the Avengers then ever thought possible. But first, they have to survive an enemy that may be the worse they've ever faced.------------Well developed OC's, will eventually be a part of a series.





	When All Else Fails

The late night air contained a chill as it blew down the nearly deserted streets of New York, the cold weather chasing away most people from staying on the streets for any longer than they needed to. But to a lone dark figure walking down the quiet streets, it seemed as if he was unaffected by the brisk weather. When in reality he was too preoccupied to notice. While most people would long to see the streets of New York teaming with life, the man who walked the streets now was thankful for the silence that the weather now created. He enjoyed these rare moments where the constant noise of the city that never sleeps was replaced with the quiet that was only interrupted with the occasional taxi, creating an almost peaceful environment. 

Sadly the peace that the man hoped to seek out did not seem to come as his mind still continued to race, trying to think around the problem that he was currently facing. He let out a long sigh as he continued to walk, looking up into the night sky as if it held the answers to everything. Unfortunately, he was unable to see any great revelation in the few stars that were stubborn enough to shine their way through the bright lights of the city. 

As he rounded another corner the sight of the now Avengers tower, a shining beacon in the night sky. Still obnoxious looking in his opinion, even with the Stark name taken off. The man shook his head, trying to displace the negative thoughts that started to come to mind, now was not the time to bring up the past especially with the issue at hand.  
Soon… that’s all that Rae could offer for when this “disastrous threat” that she saw would come, of course, she couldn’t tell exactly when or what it was that was coming. Making their work “so” much easier. 

He took a moment to stop his insistent walking and leaned against a nearby building hoping that the stillness would provide the clarity that the walking had not.  
When had things become so complicated? For a little while, it seemed that things were starting to become, well, normal. There were no huge problems and the business was moving far beyond what he thought would even be possible. He should have known that the peace was too good to be true. 

The last few weeks had been absolute chaos as the three of them have been rushing to create a plan for if the Avengers failed against this threat. Which based on what Rae had said she’d seen, was a very likely possibility. They did have some form of a plan in place, they had secured a few allies that had agreed to help if worst came to worst. He had also inserted a few cleverly hidden “bugs” in Starks system to silently monitor if something happened to the Avengers. 

The man shook his head, he still felt that it wasn’t going to be enough to really be able to counter something if the Avengers couldn’t handle it. 

With a final frustrated sigh, he started walking again, looking back at Avengers Tower one more time. Maybe it wasn’t quite so hideous, although he was not a fan of how precarious that balcony was. There is no way he would ever go… the balcony, THE BALCONY!!! It was as if a switch had been flipped, the man took off like a flash back the way he’d come. Becuase he remembered who had stood on that very balcony nearly two years ago, trying to take over the world. And that could be the piece that they needed to make their plan complete.

It was crazy, insane and might actually be impossible. But, he thought to himself, when had anyone considered Mark Tridom sane.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shortness of it, I would rather do shorter chapters and update more frequently than have long gaps of nothing. Leave a comment if you have any notes. Peace!


End file.
